Computing devices have increasingly become repositories for sensitive data of corporations and users. This has given rise to malicious users who try to gain access to these computing devices. Additionally, malicious users often attempt to install programs that track user interactions or utilize the computing resources of computing devices for malicious purposes.
Consequently, anti-malware software has been developed to block these malicious users from gaining access to computing devices. However, malicious users continually attempt to circumvent the protection that anti-malware software provides. These malicious users may attempt to operate as the anti-malware software, also known as “spoofing” the anti-malware software, terminate the anti-malware software, and so on. One way malicious programs gain access to anti-malware software is by posing as an administrative user. Since administrative users have broad permissions to terminate or otherwise alter processes, malicious users posing as an administrative user may open a computing device to attack by disabling the protection provided by the anti-malware software.